


Just Think About It

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Conversations, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: It's a question that's probably been on everyone's mind at some point.
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji & Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 12





	Just Think About It

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something about these two, and I thought the question that is ask is probably a discussion that could happen in canon.

“Hey Ann, I got a question to ask you. The deep kind.”

Ann slowly lowers the magazine onto the table of the attic at Café Leblanc. She and Ryuji are the first to arrive. Everyone else is heading their way—or in Futaba’s case, downstairs.

Their leader got a bit sidetrack with some sudden preparation shopping, but he texted them all he and Morgana will be there soon. Ann hopes he arrives soon. Ann hopes anyone of the Phantom Thieves arrive sooner than later.

The last time Ryuji had a deep question, they argued about lobsters and mermaids for the reminding period. The fact Yusuke got involve into it made the argument prolong longer.

“Yeah?”

“You know you’re one-fourth American, right?” Ryuji rests his arms behind the chair.

“Yeah…” Ann nods her head. “I told you this when we first met in middle school.”

“Well…if you’re one-fourth American, how come you have blonde hair and blue eyes?”

“What.” Ann can’t believe what she’s hearing.

“You heard me! Blonde hair and blue eyes are recessive genes! Since only one of your grandparents is American, how is this even possible?”

Ann resists the urge to roll her eyes. She truly does. This isn’t the first time someone asked her about it. It’s either people who truly don’t know how genetic works or those who want to make her lose her temper ask it. Ann thought Ryuji knew. He was there when Shiho asked one day during lunch in their first year of high school.

Ann should have realized Ryuji wasn’t paying attention to the lesson all this time.

She pulls out her phone, and opens up her Internet browser. Ann scrolls through her many bookmarks to find the genetic calculator website she saved months ago. It certainly beats having to constantly draw out a Punnett Square every time.

“It’s call winning the genetic lottery, Ryuji,” answers Ann as calmly as possible.


End file.
